Shh! She's Sleeping
by SorrisoD'amore
Summary: Joe's worried. Macy isnt the same, she isnt bubbly anymore. Joe needs to find out before its too late. Sorry sucky summary read if you want!


Shhh! She's sleeping

Disclaimer: don't own JONAS! I wish I did though that would be awesome!

Chapter 1

It was a typical Thursday to Joe Lucas when he entered the cafeteria, or that's what he thought. When he entered he sat down where he normally sat down, next to Stella.

"Hey Stella what's up"?

"Mmmh, oh hey Joe I didn't see you there" Joe rolled his eyes she was probably designing something for the band, as always. Speaking of the band where are his two brothers they weren't here yet, that's unusual they are usually the first one here talking to Macy.

"Hey Stell where are Kevin, Nick and Macy" he asked.

"Oh Nick and Kevin are at the library they had to study for some test in some class".

He chuckled at her lack of description, "What about Macy"? At this her head shot up and then turned to him.

"She had to stay after class with coach" Stella said with a little sympathy in her voice Joe was extremely curious even though he wouldn't let her know that.

"Why" trying to sound casual and not extremely anxious to find out her answer.

"Well Macy kind of skipped gym class" she said. "What", Joe didn't even try to hold back the shock in his voice. Stella gave him a curious look and he fought to fight off a blush.

"Oh Kay then, anyways what happened was that Macy has been pushing herself so hard in all her sports, now that the championships are coming up and she really wants to win, that her parents are worried that her school grades are dropping. And if she can't keep her grades up her parents are making her drop sports" she said with sadness etched on her face.

"Oh, that sucks for her" trying to sound as indifferent as possible. Yet again Stella gave him a weird look," you ok Joe your acting weird".

Joe rolled his eyes "I'm fine Stell you worry too much". She smiled and went back to sketching and eating her sandwich.

Joe couldn't stop thinking about Macy, this must suck for her. He knows how much she loved sports the way her chocolate brown eyes light up when she talks about them or when how they sparkle when her and Nick get into another fight about which sport is better, baseball or football.

Joe shook his head; no you need to stop thinking about her she is your best friend's best friend. Joe couldn't deny that the girl had grown on him after she had helped him plan for the friend anniversary party. Or how she is so dedicated to the Jonas club or the fan site. God, and she's so pretty. Joe sighed he needed to stop thinking about her or he might drive himself insane.

"Hey Joe you ok" Nick asked with an amused expression. "Yea I am fine, why, "Maybe because you have been staring at the wall for about five minutes now". Joe blushed then picked his sandwich and took a bite while glaring at Nick.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Macy said a she sat down and tried to catch her breath. "No problem Mace I saved you a grilled cheese sandwich, I know they are your favorite". Kevin said as he passed her his tray with the sandwich on it.

"Awww, that so sweet of you Kevin, thanks", as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and took a bite of the sandwich.

"Yea how thoughtful of you", Joe spat out while glaring at Kevin. Kevin looked at Joe with confusion and raised his eyebrow, meaning "what the hell is wrong with you". Nick cleared his throat watching the whole exchange and inwardly smiling. Joe liked Macy and is jealous he thought.

Finally he thought, he could see this tension between them whenever they were alone they would just stare at each other with such admiration, that even Nick had to admit was pretty intense.

"So Nick said trying to diffuse the tension, where were you Mace"? All eyes turned to Macy and waited for her to speak. She blushed and looked around the table at everybody embarrassed at her situation.

"Hey you don't have to tell us if you don't want to" said Stella putting a comforting hand on Macys arm.

"No its fine it's just that I kind of fell asleep in the atrium and missed gym class, so the coach called me down to tell me I had to make it up afterschool".

"That's unlike you Mace you never skip class" Stella said worried. "I'm fine Stella just a little tired, that's all".

"Mace I think you should think about dropping some sports" Macy glared at Stella and told her she was fine and to drop it. This time Kevin distracted everybody by telling them how cool it would be to have a dancing Koala.

Joe stared at Macy and he could see the dark circles under her eyes and was concerned, she was pushing herself too hard. She must have felt his stare and looked at him and smiled and he smiled back. He knew something was bothering her and he had to know what.

AN: Hey guys this is my first Jonas story hope you guys liked the first chapter. I have never written one and am kind of nervous showing people my writing. Anyways if enough people like it I might continue to write for this story! Please review constructive criticism always welcomed


End file.
